You Don't Remember?
by Funky-Amz
Summary: This is a NaLu story, about how Lucy has a hangover and she doesn't remember anything that happened to her the previous night... But Natsu does...


**Hey guys! This story is a one shot, might be short… I DON'T KNOW! It's a NaLu. If you guys REALLY want another chapter, tell me in the comments! I don't write the best stories, but I try with what little time I have! So thanks to all my followers and people who read my stories. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**THE DAY**

_**LUCY POV**_

I woke up, no memory of the previous day, feeling a bit….drowsy. "Ay! Lucy!" Said a little too over enthusiastic Dragon slayer. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, NATSU!" I said that a more harshly than I expected "You were awesome last night, Luce!" He had a look in his eyes…. What was it? Longing? I for one, was curious to what happened. "Natsu, what happened last night?" I was really getting worried. "You don't remember?" "Well obviously not, Natsu!"

_**NATSU POV**_

Crap! She doesn't remember?! Does that mean…. She was under the influence of alcohol? Did she really mean what she said? "Natsu I'm waiting for my answer!" Should I tell her? "Natsu" "Ummm… I don't know how to explain this…" What if she didn't mean what she said? "Please Natsu.. At least tell me why I can't remember anything" I owe her an explanation… "You drank 6 Barrels of beer last night… And were pretty drunk" Don't ask Don't ask Don't ask Don't- "Did something happen between us?" How does she know? "Well you confessed that you loved me…. And then you took me to your place and we-" before I could speak, she cut me off "Wait, what!?"

_**LUCY POV**_

God, no! DID WE DO WHAT I THOUGHT WE DID?! God! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! "Natsu… Do you like me?" I love Natsu and I have wanted to confess it… "Luce….. I don't like you" What?! Now he's crossed the line! "Natsu how dare y-" "Luce…. I don't like you, I _**LOVE **_you!_**" **_Tears started welling up in my eyes and all I kept muttering the same 4 words "Natsu I love you, Natsu I love you, Natsu I love-" Before I could continue Natsu shoved his lips against mine and we had a long, passionate kiss. Afterwards the taste of his lips lingered on mine making me blush a blush that could easily rival Erza's hair. Natsu looked really pleased…. "What is it, Natsu?" There was a short awkward silence "Well you look so perfect right now… I could just-" This time it was me who pulled him in for the kiss.

_**NATSU POV**_

I'm enjoying this but we should be going "Luce, how about we get going home and meet at guild hall?" I only said that because I thought I was going to start crying tears of joy and did not want Lucy to be around if I did. "Sounds like a plan!" With that Lucy and I parted and I started thinking about our newfound 'relationship' I know Lucy said she loved me, and she proved that, but I'm still unsure that this is real! I think it might be too good to be true! Better hurry up! I wanna see my new girlfriend immediately!

_**LUCY POV**_

I still can't process the thought that Natsu loves _**ME.**_ Out of all people_** ME! **_He chose _**ME! **_It just feels so awesome to hear those words from his mouth! Well, I better hurry, before he thinks I blew him off!

_A few minutes later Lucy arrived at her house._

Hmmmm what should I change into… "Lucy, you don't have to dress all fancy just for me!" "AHHHHHH, Natsu! Get out! I'm naked!" I was so mad…. I mean, yea Natsu comes to my place quite a lot but never when I'm naked! Just because he is now my boyfriend doesn't mean that he can come in like that! "Don't you think I know that?" He said that with a smile on his face… next thing I knew we were in bed…. and naked…

_**Half an hour later**_

_**NATSU POV**_

I can't believe I just did that! Lucy probably hates me for sneaking in like that…. But I couldn't help myself! "Natsu! What is your problem!?" "So you didn't enjoy that?" Lucy didn't answer for a while "Well yeah, I enjoyed it, but that's not the topic here! How could you sneak in when you knew I would be changing?!" Hmmm how could I respond to this? "Because I knew you'd be naked!" Lucy was once again lost for words "You know what? We're not going to the guild today…. Follow me, Lucy"

**Thanks for reading guys! Was my story good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Leave a review, tell me if you want more, and give me suggestions for this story IF you want more! PEACE! **


End file.
